All In A Day's Events
by Teenage.Disaster.x
Summary: Jonny feels he has nothing left, Jac and Mo have both left him on his own... After a night of binge drinking, a big shock is in store for both Mo and especially Jac... How will the aftermath of that one day's events affect others?..
1. Chapter 1

**Do not kill me, yes I've started a new fic, started writing this straight after Holby finished and I had cried my eyes out about Janny. Very short, I know but enjoy!**

**Jess x**

'Why? Why me? Why has she done this? Was it something I said? No, wait, maybe I was too clingy? Oh shut up Jonny' he thought to himself. Different thoughts went round and round in Jonny's head after Jac had finished him. He made his way home after having another argument with Mo in Albie's. He was walking across the hospital grounds, he looked up to the window, he saw Jac. She was looking down at him. 'Maybe I should get back with him? No, my personal life needs to stay out of work completely, oh I don't know'. Jac also had thoughts going round in her head. It was evident to everyone that they both loved each other. Jac was so cagey about relationships and Jonny had tried to get through to her, guess she didn't give him enough of a chance. She went back to her office and got stuck back in to her work…

He sat on his sofa at home, drinking his 3rd bottle of beer; he was so drunk he barely knew where he was. His phone rang, Sacha, probably just being nosey. Jonny ignored it but it rang again, and again until he threw it at the wall…

Mo sat at the bar, wondering what Jonny would be doing at that moment in time, she thought about that day's events, their argument, the things she had said, the way he had reacted. She thought about going to see Jonny, but then she changed her mind. She looked at her phone, a missed call from Jonny, she ignored it and made her way home…

Back at Jonny's house, he had finished his 4th bottle of beer and was completely out of it. He tried his best to walk up the stairs but he fell, he lay unconscious at the bottom, no one around to find him...


	2. Chapter 2

Mo turned up at Jonny's house the next morning, she needed to put things right. She knocked the door but there was no answer, she thought nothing of it. She carried on knocking for half a minute or so but started to get fed up. She crouched down and opened the letter box flap, only to see Jonny lying there, unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god Jonny!" she shouted as she saw him. She looked around for somewhere he could possibly keep a spare key, she picked up all the plant pots and eventually found one.

She unlocked the door and raced towards him. She just about managed to carry him out to the car before speeding off to the hospital.

1 hour later...

"Time of death 9:53am" Ollie sighed heavily and looked at Mo.

"No!" she screamed as she collapsed onto her knees next to her best friends body and cried.

Oliver made his way over to Jac who stood there, staring at Jonny.

"Jac, you ok?" he asked sympathetically.

Jac didn't speak, she just nodded her head. She knew if she spoke she would break down in tears. She didn't want anyone to see her like that.

Oliver looked at Jac and could tell she was immensely upset.

"Follow me" he said, for once Jac actually obeyed someone's orders.

They got to the basement, not many people would find them there.

"You sure you're ok?"

Once again Jac nodded and said nothing.

"Jac speak to me"

She looked into Ollie's big blue eyes that were shining down on her and she couldn't help it anymore.

"He's dead Ollie, he's dead!" she cried

Oliver pulled Jac into him and hugged her.

"Jac it's gonna be alright, ok?" he said calmly to her

"It's my fault Ollie" she cried even harder than before.

Oliver pulled away from Jac and crouched down to her level

"Jac look at me, none of this is your fault! None of it!"

Jac ignored Oliver and walked away, but Ollie wouldn't leave her.

"Believe me Naylor... This is not your fault"

Jac stopped and looked at Oliver

"Thank you" she said before wiping away her run mascara marks and making her way up to Darwin.

Jac felt that now Jonny had gone she could only trust Oliver...

Jac's POV

The next morning

"Ouch!" I said as I whacked my head on the side of the table. I looked at the alarm clock, 6:47am it read..

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed after realising I was meant to be in work in just over 10 minutes.

I ran into the bathroom but realised something... I'm late..

I hurried to the chemist before making my way to work, I had to find Oliver before doing anything, he's the only person I can trust now... Jonny, has gone.

I made my way up to the ward and saw Ollie flirting with Tara.

"Ollie, can I have a word please?" I ask him, giving him a certain look where he can instantly tell something was wrong..

"Yes sure!" he replied as he followed me to my office. Only for us both to realise Mr Hope was in there.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I asked him. He walked out without arguing, leaving me and Valentine on our own.

"I'm late..." I said those two words and he instantly realised what I meant, unlike most men these days..

"You're pregnant?!"

"What do I do Ol?"

"Have you taken a test?" he questioned me

"No..." I quietly replied

"Jac you need to!"

"Yes ok! I do know that Ollie!" I shout at him, why was I shouting?! Ollie is the only person that is there for me and I go and bloody shout at him!

"I'm scared Ollie... Jonny's dead so this child won't have a father, I don't want that happening to it because I know what that's like!" my eyes start to water but I can't let him see me like that again...

"You need to take the test Jac..."

I listened to him, for once, and made my way to the toilets.

"Wait 3 minutes?!" I say to myself as I look at the instructions before sighing.

This was the longest 3 minutes of my life...

I turned the stick around as soon as it was ready...

Positive

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Hello?" I heard a voice from outside, it was Mo, I didn't hear her come in...

"Go away Maureen..."

"Jac you ok in there?" she asked me, she actually sounded genuinely concerned..

I opened the door and walked out, putting the stick by the sink for her to see.

"Well?"

"Positive..."

"Oh god, what are you gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know..." I sighed before walking out to Ollie, carrying the stick with me. I get to the office where he was waiting for me and slammed it down in front of him.

"I'm pregnant..."


End file.
